25 Prompts
by majorslashsquad
Summary: I decided to start doing random pairing prompts, so here we are. AU, smutt, fluff, angst, humor, and everything else that will make you feel all the things. slash, het, and femslash. enjoy


Disclaimer: Characters and song lyrics not mine. Just borrowing them for a while. I am not making money off this.

 **1\. moonlight**

He knew it would be worth the trouble in the end. After all the arguments and pleading for weeks on end led to the sight before his eyes, and Bray knew he wouldn't trade it for the world burning around him. His Dean was in his home, in his bed, settled in his arms. A single beam of moonlight lit his serene face in a way nothing else ever could.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself as he softly kissed his love's sleeping form and falling into sleep himself.

 **2\. beauty**

"I just don't get it, Dean," Roman said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "What do you see in him, really?"

"I don't really care if you don't see what I see, OK?" Dean snapped. "It's not like you're the one sleeping with him, now are you?"

"Why the fuck would I want to touch that?" Roman shot back disgusted with the thought. Seth shuddered as their friend talked mirroring his thoughts.

"Fuck off!" Dean stormed off, ignoring his friends calling him in the background. Roman and Seth would never see the beauty of Bray like he did, but he didn't care. He would always be perfect to him.

 **3\. cake**

"Babe, what's up with the cake? It's not my birthday." Dean asked. He chuckled at the poorly constructed,lopsided cake with half the frosting moving to one side. "Not that I'm complaining, it just seems kind of random."

Bray looked down, and Dean could have sworn he saw the other man blush. Wait, since when did Bray blush? What was going on?

"Well, darling," he said softly. "It's been 6 months since you and I came to be together and, well, here's a cake?" He held out the treat to Dean with almost pleading eyes. Dean's heart couldn't help but melt at the sight. Had it really been that long already?

"Happy 6 month anniversary, baby," he said as he captured Bray's lips in a kiss.

 **4\. art**

Bray sat back and watched the monitor with awe as his crazed boyfriend swung a steel chair into Cesaro's torso. Only Dean could take something like a steel chair and turn it into an art.

5\. Action: character must have a drink

Bray hated drinking. He put up with his father's alcoholic rages for years before he had run off never looking back. But after a year of being together, Dean had brought him two fancy glasses and a bottle of cheap champaign. And he decided, _"Just this once. It can't go wrong with you."_

 **6\. rain**

Dean sat in the rain staring into nothingness. He felt completely numb inside. He couldn't believe that his boyfriends could leave him just like that with fucking Neville of all people.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Bray drive up to the curb. He barely registered the other man picking him up and carrying him to the car. He did hear Bray's voice telling him it was going to be alright and he would make him forget this ever happened. Maybe Bray could he thought as the other man held his hand.

 **7\. pet**

Bray dropped his fishing gear on the floor and stared at the small creature sitting in the tank in front of him.

"It's a dwarf Caiman," Dean said as he walked into the room. "You said you always wanted a pet like that." He smiled at his husband.

Bray smiled back like a kid in a toy store. First, the huge breakfast, then the day of fishing, and now a new pet? This was the best birthday a man could ask for.

 **8\. Action: character must dive a car**

Dean stared at the car as it sank deeper and deeper into the sink hole. Then he remembered why he didn't want to move to the Louisiana swampland. This was going to cost them.

 **9\. lilies**

On their wedding day, Bray insisted the makeshift alter be covered with lilies.

"A lovely flower for a beautiful husband," he insisted. Dean turned a flattering shade of red and laughed gently.

 **10\. systematic**

Bray arched his back and gasped as Dean grinned down at him wickedly. All he could do was grasp the other man's hips as he rode his cock with systematic precision and speed. It didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes.

"Damn, Dean," Bray panted. I heard pregnancy gets you horny, but this is something else.

"Problem?" Dean asked smugly.

"Not at all, darling. Not at all."

 **11\. black**

"He's in the end of the room," Seth said softly to Bray. He was weeping and holding on to Roman who looked off in the distance. It seemed they were willing to cast aside their hatred for Wyatt for the day; Dean would have wanted it that way.

The black fedora obscured Bray's eyes as he stared down at the casket, but it did nothing to cover sorrow that emanated from him. One missed step during their street fight, and he now would never see him again in this life. Harper had the decency to look like he felt bad, although Bray wasn't completely sure. Erick stayed with him, the lamb's mask hiding the sorrow he felt for his patriarch's loss.

Bray caressed Dean's cheek softly and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet lamb," he cooed gently through bitter tears. "The buzzards will lead me to you soon enough."

 **12\. candles**

The candles that surrounded Bray's body seemed to go on for miles, signs of respect from his "fireflies". There were still no real leads on who had shot Bray, but there were rumors that a former family member was to blame. Not that that mattered now.

Dean stood next to platform that held Bray's plain coffin. He leaned forward and rested his head on Bray's chest for one last time, the lack of a heartbeat almost too much for him to bear.

"Come on, Dean," He heard Luke say to him. "It's time now."

"I'll find the bastards who did this," he whimpered, his eyes hardening into a firm resolve. "They won't get away with this, baby."

 **13 Song: Need you Now by Lady Antebellum**

Dean woke up from his nightmare screaming. He blindly reached over to grab his cell phone and couldn't seem to dial the numbers fast enough.

"Bray?" He rasped out. He looked at the clock. "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now."

Bray sighed in relief on the other side of the phone. "And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."

They spent the next hour making up before they could both fall asleep peacefully.

 **14\. Quote: Never regret what once made you smile**

Dean stared at the picture of him holding Seth in a long embrace while Roman laughed in the background. He couldn't believe he had let them fuck with him for so long before they kicked him out. He felt Bray wrap his arms around him from behind.

"Hey, darling," he said as he took the picture from Dean's hand. "Never regret what once made you smile." He caressed Dean's face and kissed Dean's temple. "Treasure the good times you had together, and be thankful you didn't get the clap their new boyfriend gave them."

Dean laughed and kissed Bray soundly on the lips. Bray always knew how to make him feel better.

 **15: book**

Bray spooned Dean from behind on the bed as Dean read one of the first philosophy books he himself picked up. He knew his love would be into it if he just gave it a chance.

 **16\. woods**

The afternoon walks in the woods were quickly becoming twins Beatrix and Alister's favorite things. They would explore amongst the trees with Mama Dean watching nervously and Daddy Bray laughing and telling him to relax.

On more than one occasion when they try to feed the animals or walk too far off, Mama Dean was heard saying, "They get this crazy shit from you, dear." But they smile and know he doesn't mean anything by it.

 **17\. fire**

Bray shook violently as the memories flashed through his mind. The feeling of being helpless as he remembered his father holding him over the fireplace, drunkenly laughing at his severe distress.

"It's going to be OK, baby," he hears Dean whisper to him. Dean holds him tightly and prays the flashback runs its course quickly. He can't stand to see his love in pain.

 **18\. perception**

Bray glowered at his reflection in the mirror and cursed out Zack for even looking at his Dean like that. They didn't have to rub it in that everyone else in the locker room eclipsed him in the looks category by a mile.

"Trying to say that they look better than me. He sees fit to stay with me, though, now doesn't he?"

He felt his head being moved to face Dean and he started to feel better.

"It's all about perception, Bray," Dean said. "And from where I'm standing, there is no one that can come close to you."

 **19\. action: character must walk somewhere**

Dean looked at himself in the mirror one last time as he prepared to walk down the aisle towards the man he knew was in it with him for the long run. He just wish his two so called brothers were there to have his back like he thought they would be. But Roman and Seth and refused to support what they had, not even acknowledging his beautiful twins he gave to Bray.

Pushing the thoughts aside he stated to make his way to the ceremony.

"Wait a minute there, bro," said a voice behind him. "We can't have you walking out there by yourself. It's bad luck or some shit."

Dean turned around at his beaming friend saying, "Sami? You came!"

Sami shrugged shortly. "I don't get why you like this guy so much, but if he's good enough for you and makes you happy, then he's fine by me." He pulled his old friend in a tight embrace. "Now let's get you married!"

Dean beamed at his oldest friend, and they walked together towards his Bray. This day was going to be perfect.

 **20\. Song: Apologize by OneRepublic**

Dean glared at Bray while he put a hand up to his still bruised cheek. This was the last straw.

"I said I was sorry, Dean," Bray said for the thousandth time. "What else can I do?"

"You tell me that you love me then you go and cut me down, but wait," he held his hand up as Bray opened his mouth. "You tell me that you're sorry , didn't think I'd turn around and say, it's too late to apologize." He shook his head. "It's too late."

 **21\. beach**

Bray sat on the beach blanket under the largest umbrella he and Dean could find and read a book. Neither men really cared for the beach all that much, but the security firm where Dean worked was having a beach party and his coworkers demanded they meet the man Dean went home to every night; or rather that was the story he was given. He was just happy to see the other man in a speedo playing volleyball, so who was he to complain too much?

 **22\. quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss**

Bray found himself waking in the middle of the night. He rolled over to see Dean staring at him with a strange smile on his face.

"You can't sleep, lamb?" he asked quietly. Dean shook his head slowly. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing's wrong, babe. It's kind of hard to sleep when reality is finally better than anything I could dream of." Dean murmured softly.

Bray chuckled warmly and pulled Dean in for a deep kiss. He couldn't argue that reality was far better than what his dream was.

 **23\. song: Lost in Stereo by All Time Low**

And I've been waiting for so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Bray sat back and watched Dean sway to the beat of the song by himself, and he can't help but wonder if he can wait any longer himself. He knows exactly how this guy feels, that's for sure. He shakes his head and leaves, not seeing the sideways glance Dean spares him from the dance floor.

 **24\. warmth**

Dean laughed at the joke Bray just told as he sipped the warm cider in front of the fireplace. The warmth of the drink seems to spread through his entire body making him feel amazing.

Bray took his hand and held it, and the warmth turned into a heat he could not shake off. Only bray's touch could do that to him.

 **25\. winter**

Christmas was but three days away, and the world outside their held the chill of winter, but in the warmth of the blankets, Dean and Bray were just fine. The king sized bed was more than ideal for them to explore each other's bodies and make sweet love. Dean was stretched out on his back while Bray was between his legs moving in and out of him. Their eyes connected and the blackness of their souls became one. After what seemed like an eternity, Dean climaxed with a breathless cry and Bray followed soon after. Bray slumped down and rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he gently pulled out.

Dean wrapped his arms around Bray's body and closed his eyes, reveling in the weight of Bray's body on top of him.

"I think we're going to be nice and warm this winter," he said with a laugh.


End file.
